So this is Naruto
by wtfwhynot
Summary: GaaraxOC I died.. or so I thought. Now I am stuck in the body of a fictional character. One that should not exist. Meet Inoke Yamanaka. Will she be able to avoid suspicion? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

This is the work of me and my co-writer SlytherclawDevin. I like to think myself the creative half, but she makes the real magic happen.

I own nothing..

If you feel like it listen to System of a down-Chop Suey with this chapter.

* * *

Prologue

I could feel the life running from my veins making the whispering thought of 'do I really want this' appear in my brain, as if trying to catch with the remaining life. But...I wasn't stupid. It was too late. I chose this. I chose this life...Or rather the lack of one. There would be no more shame, no more embarrassment, there hopefully wouldn't be anything after this. There would be no one to judge me for purposefully overdosing, killing myself.

I was your normal, average 21st century girl. Not. Perhaps, maybe, for an incredibly poor city girl. I had the same old dad who was an absolute douche-bag so my mom divorced him. He went into drinking after losing his job and my mother had told me he had once been a good guy. She didn't blame me when I didn't believe her. I still don't. I won't. Because of him, because of that thing, she didn't have time for me or my brother, Damien.

After the divorce, I lived with my mom and brother, and a few years later, my step-father. They had two more children, girls, Agnes and Suri. It was a nice few years full of laughter. My happy years, a childhood finally restored. Forgive me for my drama, but as you can no doubt guess, that ended.

A drunk driver ended that. Figures. My mother's life, my life, was ruined because of a stupid drunk...Now she's dead by the same exact sickness. She was an angel, she didn't deserve this. I had never met the guy, no one would permit it, claiming that I was too young, too easily able to molded. I liked to imagine that the guy suffered, but I knew he would soon forget, either from the beer or from other things. I had been twelve. A wonderful (not) age filled with mystery and wonder (true, somewhat). It wasn't just her, either. No...God had to be spiteful. Everyone but Suri and I died. No more happiness, no more stability, just me, and a toddler who wouldn't even remember what she missed out on.

Luckily, I had an aunt. She was a nice woman, I called her Aunt Patty (short for Patricia). She was a nice woman, but had four kids of her own. She was married to a guy named Jeremy, they owned a small-business together. It had been an Italian restaurant filled with pasta, pizza, and all things stereotypical. Of course he had deemed it "legit Italian food". Literally, L.I.F. That was the sign that stood above the entrance. I hate to be that niece, but it didn't take a bolt to the brain to know that the restaurant would soon fail. For one, Jeremy wasn't Italian, he was Greek. For two, it was a stupid name to begin with. For three, both one and two soon proved correct.

I quit school at the age of sixteen. I decided to pitch in. If working with the guy only part-time was irritating, then working for him full-time was too god-damn stressful. I quit the job and pretty much stopped talking to the guy at home. But hey, who was going to complain when I was still brought more money to the table? Yeah. That was how bad business had gotten for them. It wasn't even that the food was bad, it was decent...But it was just everything else about it. It was simple part-time jobs like working at Burger King and then spending some time babysitting and walking people's dogs. Stuff that would just allow us to make the bills. And then, the business did it. It finally, officially failed. Jeremy closed the place down and weeped into a bottle of whiskey.

Of course. No. It wasn't his fault. It was my fault. If I had just helped out more instead of working for the competition (how a nation-wide fast food restaurant could even be considered as a rival was beyond me)! That was what he shouted at me one night, a night that he made sure to be home early. He smelled of alcohol. He smelled disgusting. I ended up getting kicked out, my aunt made promises to call me and meet up with me. I didn't have the heart to remind her that the outside world didn't have internet and Jeremy would probably cut off my phone.

For two months I lived on the streets, I had turned eighteen by then so no one would care what happened to me. They probably assumed me to be some druggie. Not that they ended up wrong. I met a man by the name of Cody Waltz. The guy that could end up as the governor of Michigan one day. Let me tell you this, I don't...Didn't look old. I was small, frail, and my chest was as flat as a piece of card-board. My mother had called me her little angel for truly did my golden blonde hair, round face, and wide innocent looking blue eyes make me look that way. He wanted to pay me. He wanted me to be his prostitute and you have ever felt the desperation of being a homeless person, you would understand why I accepted. A thousand dollars for every weekend he spent with me?

I would be insane to ever pass that up. So that was what I did. I became a sugar-baby. It was hard, but I kept the thought in my head that it was fine as long as they were with me and not some other girl, a younger girl. That was my moral map. That was the line that I would never let be crossed, the was the thought that kept me sane. My little sister, Suri, she was still living with my aunt and uncle, who both had to work at fast-food chains (the irony). With the money I had started to make, I could afford an apartment, but even I knew my looks wouldn't last forever. So I saved, I got a small, dingy apartment and fully quit the idealistic standards of being a sugar-baby, but rather just a prostitute. Anyone who looked clean.

You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. One of my clients, he was into drugs. All sorts. I only ever did one, only one, my final day. I guess with my mental ramblings, this is what people meant when your life flashes before your eyes.

My sister ended up dying too. It wasn't the pain of losing my mother, my brother, and sister, or even step-dad. It was the pain of losing her. She had been killed by psychopath at the local mall. Shot. It had been clean, painless. She had been the first victim and his shooting had yet to turn erratic at the time. That was what brought me to this.

And here I am. Waiting for the darkness to cloud my mind, numbing me. The darkness came. My mind stayed. I am staring up into the abyss of death with wonder, with anger, with curiosity, when the most peculiar feeling came over me. Like hands cradling a small child. Then, relief. But it wasn't the end. I was naive to even think it was.

* * *

Please read and review!

I want to know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing...

It was dark, warm and wet, my prison I mean. It was awful being alone with my thoughts thinking over the terrible years I lived trough and holding on to the few happy memories. I stayed in this dark warm place for what seemed like years. At the beginning, I thought I was alone but eventually, I sensed another presence beside me.I felt joy and despair. I was so very happy that I wasn't alone but the thought of another person suffering the same way I was made me sad. The walls of my prison became tighter and tighter. There was a lot of pressure close to the end of our stay. It was around that time I realized what was happening.

At the beginning, I thought I was alone but eventually, I sensed another presence beside me.I felt joy and despair. I was so very happy that I wasn't alone but the thought of another person suffering the same way I was made me sad. The walls of my prison became tighter and tighter. There was a lot of pressure close to the end of our stay. It was around that time I realized what was happening.

The walls of my, no our, prison became tighter and tighter. There was a lot of pressure close to the end of our stay. It was around that time I realized what was happening.

My sibling was born first. Then it was my turn to get ripped from my warmth. I knew what was happening, so even if it was awful I stayed quiet. I wanted to rejoin my sibling. It felt weird. It felt wrong. But as soon as I heard my siblings screams I felt calm.

I heard voices panicked voices. The person holding me said something and it seemed to calm the voices. I was passed into different arms. I tried to open my eyes and saw my mother. The word "Inoke" left her lips. I guess that's my new name. She had kind brown eyes and her hair was in a messy bun. She looked at me with love and awe. It has been so long since someone stared at me like that.

She was.. nothing like my mother in appearance. But she looked at me the same way. Then I notice another pink bundle. The baby, my new sister, had blue eyes and golden hair. She looked like my baby pictures. I decided I would love and protect them. Nothing will happen to my new family.

That's when I was passed to another person. My father. He had blue eyes and blond hair in a ponytail. But that wasn't what shocked me, it was the headband on his forehead with the Konoha inscription on it. I was so shocked I let out my first scream. I recognized this person it was Inoichi Yamanaka. He looked quite startled by the sudden noise, but I didn't have time to ponder this as sleep took over.

The first six months was spent getting over my shock, enjoying the presence of Ino, and learning the language. I also sensed something exciting and wonderful. I guessed this was chakra as I've never felt the sensation before. I tried to do something with it, but I could only move it through my body. I could not push it out of my skin. I tried standing up and crawling and just moving as much as I could to exercise. I hated being useless.

My first word was Ino-chan. I said it the same day I started walking in my sixth month of life. after that, I started talking in simple sentences. Otou-san and Okaa-san seemed a bit shocked but very happy. Ino-chan tried to copy me all the time. It was funny to see her face scrunched up in frustration.

When I was about 1 year old I met Shikamaru and Choji. Although Shikamaru slept trough the birthday party, and Choji.. well Choji just ate. It was funny to see them already acting so similar to the characters I once read about. After we met our parent's set up playdates often enough for us to become friends. I guess this is why InoShikaCho trio worked so well together. They were so in tune with each other it was impossible for the team not to work.

I knew I needed to start training as early as possible which is why I started to show interest in books. When Okaasan read to us I climbed into her lap and started pointing at words. She didn't seem to understand at first but soon started reading what I pointed to, me repeating everything she said. I think she spoke to my father because the very next day he sat me down and opened a children's book with characters. He spoke and I repeated everything. After that, my lessons started.

When my lessons started I tried to spend some time on stretching and running during play time. Ino repeated my actions happily. My parents started to treat me differently than Ino. I realized my actions weren't the smartest. It wasn't obvious at first. But the frowns and constant observation started to annoy me soon. So I tried to act like Ino when I didn't have lessons or wasn't stretching and running. This seemed to appease my parents.

Until Shikaku came snooping I made up a good enough excuse to satisfy his curiosity. He thought I was reincarnated while keeping some of my basic knowledge. Unlocking more knowledge when I saw something familiar.

This went on until I was about 3 years old. Now a lot new things happened first daddy started to teach us how to correctly stretch and basic taijutsu form. Of course, our writing and reading lessons continued. We also started learning to read emotions and detect lies.

It was simple enough while I was bored Ino-chan loved these lessons. The most memorable moment was when I unlocked my chakra a little after my fifth birthday.. while I sensed it before I could never channel it properly until one evening.

I was finally alone in the bathtub, Ino-chan already getting dressed for bed, so I tried to get chakra out into my hand. I tried this every time I was alone. It never worked before. Sighing I braced myself for another failure. But.. It worked! After such a long time, it worked! It was the most wonderful feeling!

\- that is until I touched the waters surface. Suddenly I started to feel dizzy as chakra swept away from my body into the surrounding water. I felt my eyes drop, no longer having strength to stay awake, or even shout for help I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke it was to a splitting headache and the unmistakable smell of the hospital. I cracked my eyes open and quickly shut them again wincing. I tried again, this time taking it slow and looked around. My Kaa-san was sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I didn't want to wake her, besides I was still exhausted so I slept again.

The next time I woke up it was to the high pitched voice of my sister. I opened my eyes and stared into her identical ones. "Ke-Chan!" she went to hug me but was stopped by a wall of water. Wait what? "W..wh..hat is that?" I croaked out. "Honey, please take Ino out for a while I need to speak to Inoke." I heard my father's voice from the doorway. I watched them leave, my sight blurry through the water. Hesitantly moving my arm I taped the water wall with one finger. Blinking owlishly as it split up where I touched it and drifted to my sides.

I turned to look at my father confused. 'What the hell is going on?' There he stood along with the third Hokage. Tilting my head in confusion and absurdity of the situation I stuttered out "O..otou-san..?" He gave me an exasperated look motioning to the Professor with his eyes. But his face held a kind smile."Hokage-Sama" I bowed."Now there's no need for that child. Your situation is quite unique, but there's no need to be worried." He chuckled.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. " That's what we're trying to find out. You most likely passed out from chakra exhaustion, but the medics were unable to touch you because of the water." Inoichi said grimly. " What is the last thing you remember?" I was a bit worried but they couldn't guess my secret, could they? "I was playing with my chakra. I've been trying to get it to come out for a while now. I think I succeeded because my hand started to glow with pretty blue light. Like this!" Grinning I channeled chakra to my fingertips. "Don't do that!" Otou-san shouted. Flinching the gathered chakra flickered out. "You're still recovering." My father placated.

"Ahem.." The Hokage coughed " Ah, would you mind continuing" I smiled sheepishly "When I touched the water I started feeling sleepy. that's all I remember"

The Hokage sighed " The good news is we don't have to be worried about you being a demon or an experiment. You have spent your life in a clan safe from this mess. You should be glad for that, although it does pose a lot of questions. Why does the water which surrounds you seem sentient? All we can tell for sure is that you possess an unnaturally high affinity for the water element. "

The Hokage's smile turned into a frown " Your water, and I suspect any water you put your chakra in, will behave aggressively if you are threatened. We already got a proof of this." He exchanged a glance with my father"Since it is still "only" water it cannot recognize a friend from foe. Since you are so young it pains me to say this, alas you will have to be isolated. You need time and peace to train with your element. We cannot allow you to hurt your family, or anyone else. A Jonin will always keep watch over you."

'No, what about Ino? and k..kaa-san?' Frowning he continued."When your control develops enough you will still have to be monitored. If only to keep you safe. As soon as word gets out you have to be prepared for kidnapping attempts. It is bad enough that you are from the main family of a formidable clan."

"'Don't worry the clan will protect my daughter" My father in such an atypical tone I believed him immediately. "While that is true I will still assign a guard for my own" With a soft smile the Professor continued"Don't worry I'm sure you will get a hang of it soon," he said glancing at my hands pointedly.

I was playing with about a glass full of water trying to form a daisy. It was a bit distorted, but for my first attempt, I was happy.

The only visitor for a full week was my father. While kindhearted he really couldn't hold much of a conversation. We played shogi me trying to move the pieces with my water. Mostly just splashing it everywhere. I was very saddened knowing it would take me a long time to control my abilities let alone master them. I couldn't see my sister. It hurt but I was no stranger to loss and loneliness. I would see Ino-chan and Kaa-san again. 'unlike my previous family.' a hateful broken part of me supplied. I shook it off.

Besides, I promised I would protect my new family at all costs.

I will keep my promise.


	4. Chapter 4

The day I would leave the dreadful hospital finally came. I y 'Finally, I can't wait to go h.. - oh' I slumped. ' I guess I won't be going home for a while'

"Come on Inoke-chan, it's time to go!" Inoichi said with a strained smile, and was that pity ? I will not be pitied! I don't want him to feel sorry for me.. He shouldn't be unhappy because of me. So I devised a plan only a five year old could pull of.

"Yes, Otou-san" I mumbled. Getting out of the bed slowly for show. I quietly changed into my usual attire a baby blue shirt with black shorts and sandals. "Are you ready?" Father asked from the doorway. Not saying a word I nodded and followed him posture slumped.

As we walked down the hallway of the hospital I released a quiet sniffle. Seeing him tense still walking I gave an evil smirk. Schooling my expression into a more appropriate (Read sadder than a kicked puppy) expression I let out another sniffle willing tears into my eyes. He turned around facing me facing me in panic. You see there is a little unknown secret about the great Inoichi Yamanaka, his weak spot is crying five year old blondes. Especially me, while Ino tends to cry a lot my father has almost gotten used to it, but me? I never cry. Letting the tears spill I mutter the words that will get to him the most.

"O..Ot.. Otou-san w..will I ever see kaa-chan and Ino-chan again?" I get out in the most desperate voice I can muster.

As planed this sets him off. Kneeling down he moves to hug me but my water blocks him before he can. I will the water away with exaggerated hand movements revealing my father teary eyed. That's the moment my whole demeanor changes. Posture straight, eyes confident I look at him with an exasperated smile. "There, there everything's gonna be alright." I say patting him on the back with my hand getting him wet as my hand is coated in water. I turn away from him and start walking again.

"Now get yourself together, we have places to be!"

I look back seeing him gape in my direction. The next moment he's beside me with a grin on his face. "i'm so proud of you, acting all grown up my little Inoke-chan" I look back with a matching grin. " There's no use in crying over this. I will try my hardest to control my suiton so I can come home soon. So don't worry " I smiled at him.

We walked out of the hospital and into the quiet village. It was the middle of the night so there were just a few shinobi lurking in the shadows or racing on the rooftops. No one to question the strange pool of water pulsing a faint blue glow from my chakra.

It was quite fascinating when you think about it. It acted exactly like Gaara's sand, except there was no monster coming out when I got angry. It also cost no chakra, well no additional chakra. Besides the chakra it drained for me the first time it needed no more chakra to maintain. It was like water banding! except for the whole following me around, sticking to me like glue, defending me on it's own thingy.

It was in sleepy on my part, comfortable silence we walked down the empty streets. I would have thought it to be scary and too dark if I really was a five year old. When we reached a scarcely inhabited part of the village we kept walking and walking past all the houses and a few training spots until we reached huge gates. If the keep out signs, the ominous feeling, the chains, or the huge trees didn't give it away the sign "Training ground 44" sure gave it away. I flinched back looking at my father. They could't be serious about this, could they?

'Fuck this' I ran for it. Maybe I could escape. Become a missing ni-person, I'm too young to die! When 2 Anbu appeared before me I knew I was screwed. I grudgingly tracked back to where my father was standing an amused smile on his lips.

"Don't worry Inoke-chan, you'll get used to it." He gave me a mischievous grin " You might even come to love this place, like home away from home ne?"

That's it, my father has officially gone insane. Seriously who would leave a 5 year old in an abandoned tower in the middle of a deathly forest full of giant I'm pretty sure human eating" animals. Just the thought of the giant leeches made me shudder in disgust and fear. I mean come on even with a jonin (and maybe anbu?) guard it's wrong.

Why me?

My father walked over a moss covered rock and started scrubbing off the moss. "This thing hasn't been used in a while" he grumbled. I peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing. As he peeled of more of the moss I saw a carving of some kind on the rock. "Is that a seal otou-san?" I asked. "How do you even.. I'm not even going to ask that question. You've been sneaking scrolls from the library again, right?" I nod, it's better for him to believe that anyway. The 'I read it in a book' excuse worked surprisingly well.

"Yes this is a seal connected to an identical one in the tower, it's used for quick transportation. It's how you will get to and from the tower situated in the middle of the forest." Father told me in his lecturing voice. " Too bad it only works hear where the first hokage's chakra is still potent" I don't think he wnted me to hear this mumbled part.

"To power the seal you have to step on it and try concentrating chakra into your feet. Can you do that?" I nod. "Alright, you go first I'll be right behind you he assured me. Climbing onto the seal I clenched my eyes shut and tried to mold chakra in my feet. It took me a while But I got it to work. Then with a quiet pop I felt the weirdest pulling, almost dizzying sensation. As I opened my eyes I had the weirdest feeling of deja vu. I was standing in the middle of the arena where the preliminary matches of the chunin exams took place.

In a puff of smoke my father appeared beside me. "This is your new home now. What do you think? " He chuckled

I gave him an incredulous look. Did he except me to be happy about my isolation?

Seeing my look he chuckled again "Come on Inoke-chan it's not that bad. The rooms are pretty nice, you can even pick your favorite!" insert a deadpan look. He sighed " I have to go now, you should head to bed. If you need anything just ask out loud someone will always be nearby. Be good Ke-chan, you know we love you right?" He asked softly using my nickname. "I love you too. " I mumbled. He turned to go but stopped " Oh I almost forgot, you'll be assigned an instructor of sorts starting tomorrow to help you out with your training! I'm sure you'll get along just fine." His evil chuckle did nothing to assure me.

As he disappeared I sighed and made my way, up the stairs and out of the arena. I passed what looked like a cafeteria on my way and discovered many meeting rooms, bathrooms and what looked like a gym until I finally found a hallway fool of empty rooms. I was too tired to choose one so I just went into the closest one. It was a normal sized room with a twin bed, nightstand, and dresser it also had a connected bathroom. The room was colored in different shades of blue, earth green and brown. Of course, I barely registered any of this as I made my way to the bed and promptly passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is going to be in Inoichi Yamanaka's, our OC's father's, point of view.

This chapter has been inspired by lizyeh2000. Thank you!

Inoichi's point of view:

Inoichi was far from stupid. Anyone who knew him, or even about him, could confirm this. Of course, he wasn't anywhere near Shikaku's genius, but not even the Hokage could claim this. So when his youngest daughter looked up at him with eyes far too intelligent, expression knowing, posture too dignified he knew something was wrong. When his child started walking, talking and even attempted to read at a too young age he thought she might be a prodigy.

But where could she have heard half the words she used? Where could she have seen the stretches she performed during playtime? Why did she even use them, along with running all the time? She did seem to be training, but whatever for?

When she started writing he decided to consult his longtime friend and former teammate Shikaku Nara about his child. Shikaku first thought him paranoid and teased him about his age catching up to him. Of course, that was before he spent time and observed my child. Inoke-chan was a mystery one he solved.

Flashback:

Inoichi stood in front of his friend's door a bit nervous. Would he think him crazy like his wife? She summed up their daughter's weirdness as normal behavior of a prodigy. He was startled out of his thoughts when the door slid open. There stood Shikaku a tired frown marring his lips, his posture slumped hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong? You look like hell." Of course, Shikaku was one to point out the obvious, getting right to the point.

"Can we talk inside? Preferably over a bottle or two of sake." Leaning to the side he gestured for me to come in. We walked to his sitting room in silence. It was done in traditional style with wooden floors and sliding paper doors. The sitting room consisted of a single bookshelf, a cabinet, and a low table in the middle of a tatami mat.

Shikaku headed straight for the cabinet as I went to sit down. Pulling out a bottle of sake along with two cups he went to join me at the table. Pouring me a cup he handed it over and poured himself one as well. I drowned the cup in one go. Sighing in content.

"Now tell me what troubles you?" Shikaku motioned for me to talk sipping from his cup.

"It's about my daughter Inoke, you already know about her doing everything early like a prodigy." Shikaku nodded. "I've tried to ignore it but somethings wrong with her. You know I love my daughters but something about Inoke-chan isn't right and it even frightens me at times."

He looked taken aback "You did say she was strange but isn't that too much I mean she is your daughter should you really say that?"

"I know how this sounds that's why I'm asking you to observe her for five days," I said with decisiveness."When you're done you'll see my point. I really need a second opinion on this." I knew what he would think but he won't refuse me. Not when I'm this serious.

"I still think your age is catching up to you, or maybe it's your work with Ibiki? The T&I department is rumored to make people extremely paranoid." I stared at him unblinking for a few seconds then shrugged "I suppose that is a possibility" I said giving him a small smirk.

"Alright, I'll do as you say. Now let's catch up since you're already here" He stated, giving a small smile of his own. Shikaku poured another glass and nothing more was said about this matter.

-one day later-

Shikaku came to find me himself way before our destined meeting time. He appeared before me in the middle of the street hands in his pockets as usual but his posture was a bit rigid. No passerby would probably notice but everything about him was off. From his posture to the gleam in his eyes. So.. he's met my little Inoke-chan. It took him some time to start talking the two of us just standing in the middle of the crowded street staring each other down. Performing a quick Jutsu I made a link with his need to be overheard.

This Jutsu allows me to keep in touch with my surroundings and share minds at the same time. It's not the same as mind control since all we can do is talk to each other, sometimes stray thoughts could be read by both parties too, but only the strong ones. I can't delve deep into a mind with this Jutsu, or control someone, but it's still very useful especially on missions with comrades or sharing sensitive information with the Hokage. Finally, he spoke up.

"You were right. She is no ordinary little girl. I won't go into details since you already know what she is like there is absolutely nothing ordinary about her." He took a calming breath, his posture returning to the usual slouch. "I'm going to confront her Inoichi. She seemed to know she was being watched anyway. I wasn't trying all that hard to mask my presence but it's still no small feat for a girl her age to sense my presence. Thant's what set me off right in the beginning. "

"Are you sure that's wise?" I asked hesitantly. "You do know who you're talking to right?" he smirked at me, amusement shining in his eyes.

I gave him a grin of my own "Sorry I'm just worried that's all. I'm not stupid enough to doubt your decision after all these years." And what years they were. I thought back fondly remembering the trouble we got into. In our genin years I was an arrogant idiot for doubting Shika, never again will I do that. "Do you want to ask her yourself or should I come along?" I asked him.

"I believe she might be hurt if she believes her own father is suspicious about her behavior and doubts her. "I don't doubt her!" I blurted out a little too loudly, Shika winced. As my emotions changed and spiked it hurt his mind, an unfortunate(or fortunate depending on who it was being used on) side effect of this Jutsu. "Sorry, you're right she wouldn't know the difference" She's still above all else a child, my child at that. I would never knowingly hurt her or Ino for that matter.

Dear Ino always with that frustrated frown at not being able to do what her sister does. I know better, Ino is perfectly suited for our family Jutsu, unlike her sister. While INoke is smart she lacks the ability to read people, always bored with the lessons in detecting lies and guessing expressions only being above the average in her age group, not our clan.

"Troublesome, it's alright I understand. " He said.I canceled the Jutsu not wishing to share minds any longer. The important talk was over anyway.

I canceled the Jutsu not wishing to share minds any longer. The important talk was over anyway.

"Please keep me updated, and thank you for doing this. " I said feeling gratitude towards my friend. "Meh, I was bored anyway." He said with a small smile.

-One day later-

This time the Shikaku that greeted me wasn't as stressed he almost seemed relaxed. Good this means good news about my little girl. Nothing could have prepared me for what he said.

"Everything was resolved nicely. Your daughter simply didn't lose all her knowledge when she was reincarnated." He said this as though it explained everything. I gaped. He couldn't be serious, could he? He was. " Don't worry she has no memories, it's actually similar to amnesia, no memories but enough general knowledge to get by."

He seemed pleased enough by his answer. I wasn't. I didn't like it one bit. "Did she tell you this herself?" I asked him. "Of course not she just started talking about always knowing things, the first memory of her knowledge coming forth was your forehead protector she knew you were a ninja from day one. " I felt a bit lightheaded. "Why did she never tell me any of this?" he gave me an'do I really have to explain everything' look. "She thought it was normal" oh. I should have known that.

And that was that.

Flashback end

The next part will be from the time she was out cold. Inoichi's point of view again, there might also be other points of view.


	6. Chapter 6

Shikaku's point of view

I'm really sorry I know I promised to do the reaction to her powers in this chapter... I got kind of carried away.

Shikaku thought his friend had gone crazy, that's what happens when you spend your time going trough criminals minds. He wouldn't be the first nor last Yamanaka to have something like this happen. One day was all it took to realize his friend was not going senile at all. No there was no need to worry for his friend's sanity, he had to worry about the sanity of his four-year-old daughter instead. Why the hell was she training anyway? How did she evade the probing shadow he sent her way? Did she just seriously look his way?

'Why the hell was she training anyway?' It's not uncommon in clans like the Hyuga or Uchiha but no one in the Yamanaka clan starts training this early especially in times of peace. Inoichi would probably show them a few stretches or how to read people but that's it. She shouldn't be playing with kunai nor should she be running so much. 'Who did she inherit so much stamina from?' She's already been at it for a few hours. This was a very troublesome day. The child was troublesome too.

Shikaku tried to send a small tendril of shadows her way nothing a normal kid would notice. She jumped out the way staring at the retreating shadow. 'How did she evade the shadow?' It should definitely not be possible. 'How did the kid do this?'

Did she just seriously look his way?

That was enough proof. This child was no normal little Yamanaka.

Time skip (After the meeting with Inoichi- Time for confrontation)

Shikaku walked calmly toward the two blondes both panting from the exercise they just finished. It was obvious which one was which. Besides their choice in colors, one dressed in blue the other in purple, one girl was huffing while glaring at the other who only looked slightly out of breath. "Don't worry Ino-

"Don't worry Ino-chan you'll get it soon." The younger twin said soothingly only managing to make the heir of the Yamanaka clan grimace. "It's just not fair!" She managed to huff out. The younger just smiled, exasperated with her older sister.

The two noticed him walking over and immediately beamed at him. "Shikaku-san!" They jumped off the ground simultaneously. He gave a grin at their antics, shaking his head. "Hey Ino-chan can I borrow your sister for a while? Your mom said something about cookies. " He smiled as she ran off back into the house forgetting to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry for Ino-chan's actions she get's easily distracted." The blonde wearing a light blue shirt to match her eyes apologized. "It's quite alright Inoke-chan." I smiled ruffling her hair. "Now I need to talk to you. Come sit down" I said motioning to a nearby branch under a tree. "Is this about yesterday Inoichi-san?" She asked confused but polite. I sighed.

"It's not only that Inoke-chan, I'm worried and confused. I hate being confused, but your actions are impossible to ignore. Yesterday just made me realize this, but it has been going on for a long time already. How do you train the way you do? How could you do everything so early? How could you sense my presence and avoid my shadows? Why are you so polite and why do you know everything you do?" I shouldn't have said all that judging by the guarded alarmed expression on her face. She seemed to be in shock, I didn't blame her one bit.

"My father has spoken to you hasn't he?" She managed to get out in a small voice. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

She let out a loud sigh running a hand across her face tiredly reminding me of a woman trice her age. "I guess I have a confession or a few." She looked tired and a little worried. What's going on?

"You see I've always known things I shouldn't. I remember everything since my birth. The first time information overwhelmed me was when I looked up at my father for the first time. I instantly knew his headband was a Konohagakure hitai-ate and I knew he was a shinobi. It was my first headache too. Along with a lot of information about Konoha and the elemental nations, all the basic knowledge I have now came forth. Since then I keep remembering new things I now realize I shouldn't." I listened in shock and slight disbelief.

I listened in shock and slight disbelief as she kept explaining. This shouldn't be possible. There is no seal on her of that Inoichi made sure before contacting me. How could this be possible? Is this some sort of reincarnation.

" At first I thought it was normal until I saw how my parents looked at me. When I saw them staring at me with such confused and pained expressions I tried acting more like Ino-chan. I guess it didn't work. She said mumbling the last part.

"I think I understand what happened to you," I said softly. "When your soul was reincarnated you lost your personal memory like everyone else" I paused " but the general knowledge you gathered in your life stayed behind" She looked almost relieved. It was probably nice to get this off her chest. Not having anyone believe her must have been something she was scared off.

"You do know I have to tell this to your father right?." I stated more than asked. She nodded, but asked her own question in a small voice. "Must you tell Otou-san I know he asked you to find out about me?" She seemed genuinely concerned so I assured her I would do no such thing and walked her home in a lighter mood.

Inoke Yamanaka would make a fine kunoichi he could already tell.

Inoke will meet her instructor next chapter. The reaction to her powers will have to wait since I feel I should get on with the story for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Inoke woke up with a loud yawn going to stretch only to realize she couldn't move. Eyes snapping open all sleepiness gone she tried to analyze the situation. 'Stay calm there should be an Anbu or two lurking around.'

She saw her torso wrapped in wood her water firm below it acting as a shield. Some good it did since she still couldn't move. 'Okay, breathe concentrate on your chakra feel the water' Once she felt connected she tried to make it obey, only to find out using just her mind was a lot harder than the exaggerated hand gestures she always used so far.

Control.

Her chakra hummed in the cursed water.

Focus.

Mind not straying from her sole objective. She was in a trance only focused on her water she barely registered anything else.

Keep trying.

It responded although a bit sluggishly at first. Then it was moving and slashing against her bonds. The wood didn't bend to her waters will at first staying firm if a bit bend. She tried and tried only managing to chop off a thin layer. Shoot!

Think.

'I can't have that need to do better' Then it hit her maybe if she lent it more chakra. She did know how to cut off the flow now. 'It's worth a try' She channeled chakra to her hand's which were covered in water like the rest of her body. The water started glowing and buzzing. 'alright, this should be enough.'

The now bright blue water slashed at the wood hacking it off her body in a single motion. She leaped up to her feet position defensive scanning the room. 'There's no one here?' No that's not right. A quick scan of the room her eyes, not straying on any spot longer than the other.

Someone was there alright in the ceiling to her left. Undisguised chakra. Probably a genjutsu. Using her new control she sent a spear of chakra laced water to the spot with just a twitch of her finger. A puff of smoke then-

'clap, clap, clap'

She turned her head sharply towards the doorway there casually leaning against of the door was a man she recognized immediately. The man wearing Anbu styled clothing, no sign of the happuri-styled head protector yet, calm brown eyes gazing at her almost merrily gave her a shock. 'What is this guy doing here?'

Chuckling a bit the young man walked forward making to extend his hand then dropping it as she looked at it in confusion.

"Hey there, you're Inoke-chan, right? That was some performance a bit slow but that's expected of a five-year-old." When he saw her still looking at him quizzically he quickly added. "I'm your new sensei you may call me Tenzo."

Oh. 'Wow! This is so cool! I definitely wasn't expecting someone I knew to train me. Alright, I technically didn't know him. but still how much better can it get?'

"Nice to meet you Tenzo-sensei" I bowed low enough to show respect. "what are we going to do today?"

"Since it's your first day out of the hospital there will be no strenuous training. We'll share information about your abilities and try to figure out ways to control it." His voice was calm.

I gave him an easy smile nodding. He motioned for me to follow him and we walked to the arena in silence. His steps were steady, pose relaxed I knew this shinobi was dependable. I knew Yama-oops Tenzo-sensei was the perfect teacher for me already.

We sat down in the middle of the arena.

"Okay, how much control do you have over your suiton?" And so the questions begin.

" I just figured out how to move it trough my mind alone but it's still a lot easier to use hand gestures." He hummed motioning for me to go on.

" I can't do any jutsu with it yet, but I can make shapes with it though there is little detail. I think I can send it about 3 meters from my body." I thought about it, tapping my chin. What else to say?

I blushed "If I'm not focusing on it, the water moves on its own. Um, if anything gets close to my body I can't control it." I looked down hating this fact, embarrassed. It's because of this that I can't be near my family.

"That's why we're here. Don't worry we'll get this fixed. I'm not going to lie it might take years to control it and many more years to master. I remember trying to master my mokuton." He said this in a firm tone. His voice made me believe it was possible.

"Um," I gave a sheepish smile. " I might have an idea to appease the water and stop it from directly attacking everyone." I was thinking of Gaara sand armor.

I was thinking of Gaara sand armor. Maybe the water could make me safe without trying to eliminate everyone who stepped too close. I could also copy Gaara's gourd for the rest of my water. I also knew I needed to learn to suck out the chakra from the water. It would be painfully obvious carrying it around all the time. But as far as I knew that was impossible for now.

Blinking from my thoughts I looked up at the face of my new sensei. His gaze was curious.

"I've been thinking if I could make some of the water stick to my skin like a full body armor it might become less aggressive. The amount of training this will take should also help me learn to control it. My goal is to subconsciously control the water. I need it to bend to my will at all times. I can't risk it getting out of control. Ever." Maybe I said too much?

"You aren't a normal kid are you?"

"Ugh.." I had no answer for that.

"It's alright Inoke-chan, I was just teasing. Your idea sounds good, but I think you might need to up your chakra control for that to work. We'll start with the most simple exercise." Then out of nowhere, he pulled out a leaf. This would be fun! wasn't the next step tree walking? 'I can't wait!'

"Stick this leaf to your forehead using your chakra." Okay, I got this!

"Hai, sensei!" Tucking my hair behind my ear I placed the leaf on my forehead trying to channel my chakra just right, it slipped off. Again and again. Putting more chakra it flew off. My new sensei left shortly after my first attempt telling me he'll be checking in on me in two days. I tried to stick the stupid leaf to my forehead until my stomach growled seeing it was around midday I made a break for a simple meal. I was unsurprised to find the kitchen fully stocked a cookbook for dummies laying on the didn't know the only problem with cooking was my short a satisfying meal, I went right back to the leaf exercise.

I was close I knew it. Just a little more-swoosh' The leaf flew off. The water around me whirled dangerously resembling a whirlpool. I was angry at the water. Angry at the leaf. Angry at myself! Then I felt sleepy. My eyelids closing on their own. "W..What?" I muttered out before I blacked out.

Waking up I grumbled inwardly at the uncool act of blacking out all the time. I looked up seeing an Anbu hovering near me. I was still in the arena.

"Please control your emotions Yamanaka-san. We can't always be near to cast a genjutsu. You could have damaged the building." I blinked, damaged the building? Seriously that's what they worried about?

"I apologize Anbu-san," I said in a flat unapologetic tone "I will be more careful."

He did have a point. I needed to control my emotions damn it. I am not a child anymore. Okay, let's take a break from the stupid leaf exercise. Why was it so damned hard anyway? I could control my water better than my own chakra. This sucks. Where was I? Oh yeah, calming down. I guess meditation will be the best method, right? I mean Tou-san did mention it a few times. Everyone praises it so let's try it!

Meditation... was hard. It was very hard to think of nothing. Always acknowledging and dismissing thoughts over and over. Whenever there was nothing an idea popped up. When all was blank bad memories came back. When I was trying so hard to think of nothing I only managed to sort trough everything. I managed to blank my thoughts for 5 minutes by the end of the day. Oh, joy. My father could do this for hours, how was that even possible?

I did make progress on the leaf sticking exercise managing to make it stick for a few minutes when I was calm and concentrating real hard. It wasn't much but I tried. I want to make it stick for ten minutes before Tenzo-sensei comes to check on me.

Tenzo-sensei. I was so glad to meet him. The calm thoughtful personality made me calmer too. I needed to be calm and stoic like him. Eh, hopefully, it will rub off on me.

I went to bed tired thinking about why this was so important. Why I needed all this. Why being isolated here is so important. I will protect my family. Kaa-chan and Ino-chan will be safe. I can't protect my father. I know that and accept it. He doesn't need someone as weak as me protecting him. I will become strong. I need to become good before everything goes to hell. Before the chunin exams.

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of snakes and the spinning Sharingan eye.

The next morning I got up still dreams turned to memories somewhere during the night making me tremble. I saw the accusing faces of my past family members, yelling at me for killing them, abandoning them, betraying them.

My older brother the teasing carefree fool he was with his passion for the violin and love of anything sweet. My sweet caring sister so happy and lively dancing around our house and bringing smiles to our faces with her boisterous actions. My baby sister the one I cared for and cherished as my own daughter when our family was taken. The cute angel with the purest singing voice and gentle ways. Wiping the tears from my eyes.

Wiping the tears from my eyes. I made my way to breakfast not hungry but knowing it was necessary. I managed to make myself an omelet with some toast and tea. I chewed slowly trying to dismiss my sour mood. It would be no help for my training. Training for my new family.

Now determined I made my way to the arena. The leaf laying there seemed to mock me. I narrowed my eyes I could do this! But first- I needed some exercise.

I stretched my body going trough basic stretches then moving on to katas. After that, I started running laps around the arena running until I could no longer stand. That's when I folded my body into position and begun I could successfully hold it for 7 minutes I stopped. Now for the leaf sticking exercise, it wasn't that bad actually it worked for about 5 minutes now. Much better than yesterday. Maybe it was the meditating? I have been at it for a few hours. I decided to take a break from training with the leaf.

First I went to get some food. I was hungry and it was around noon anyways. I ate quickly and headed out to explore.

I went around the tower searching trough the rooms and found something interesting. The place that caught my attention was the library. It was a small room with two desks and about four bookcases. It was enough for me. I knew I needed any and all knowledge I could gain.

I left the library with a scroll for the three academy jutsu happy. This was something I wanted to try! But first I needed to master the leaf sticking exercise. Glaring at the leaf I went back to work. I finally managed to get the leaf to stick without any trouble and repeatedly for ten minutes.

I was so happy I skipped trough the tower humming " You are my friend aa ano hi no yume..." making me chuckle madly. I think the Anbu doesn't like me judging by the way he jumped at my mad laughter.

After dinner, I skipped to my room still happy. Jumping into the shower letting my water react with the inferior one was cool. Feeling satisfied with my accomplishment(truthfully a rather small one) I couldn't sleep yet.

I played with my water shaping it into many different animals and flowers until I drifted off to sleep eagerly awaiting tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had some health problems and then Christmas time came. I will try to update sooner next time. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

I tensed, I know something's wrong. Listening I heard a slight rustle. 'Shit' Then I felt it. The fear so intense I couldn't move. My water reacting before my mind caught up. I heard the cracking of wood and the rushing water. 'Oh.' My sensei's back. Calming immediately I sat up and gave him an exasperated look.

"Really sensei?" I asked with an arched brow.

Tenzo stood there arms crossed an unimpressed look on his face. " We need to work on your awareness."

Now that's just unfair. Come on I was just a little girl not even academy aged. He had a point, though. I should have been up at least as soon as he entered the room. Shaking the thought's of I fixed my sensei with a cheerful smile.

"I can do the leaf exercise now!" I told him my grin dimming at his still bored expression. "I can even hold it for ten minutes now" I added smugly noting the approving look.

"Oh, just one?" he asked ruining my happy mood. ' seriously?' He just had to ruin my mood.

"Don't worry we won't be focusing on the leaf exercise. You can work on that on your own and show me next time." I groaned. Tenzo continued as though he didn't hear me. "We'll be working on taijutsu. More specifically academy katas." He seemed disappointed by my happy expression.

While any physical activity wasn't my favorite pass time I was excited for the exercise after all the meditation yesterday. My news sensei disappeared probably to the arena after telling me to get ready for the day. I quickly got ready and ate a light breakfast as not to upset my stomach if the training was as intensive as I feared.

I was right to fear the lesson. Tenzo never seemed so sadistic in the tv. If it was Orochimaru's or Anbu's influence I didn't know. All I knew was Pain. Okay maybe I'm a bit overdramatic and referring to a god of sorts, but taijutsu sucks. I felt my muscles spasm as I tried to hold the first position.

We went trough the katas painfully slowly. Always making me repeat the same one until I could do it correctly 10 times. Helped me correct my position every time. It got irritating quickly but the triumph over getting the basic katas correct overthrew the anger.

The mocking looks sucked. I would be practicing this. A lot. I couldn't stand being bad at something that I needed to learn. Something I knew I could accomplish.

I was so relieved when lunch came around I almost hugged sensei. I couldn't do that because I fell flat on my face after a single step. There! a suspicious little root stuck from the ground. Curse Yamato.

"Senseii" I whined a little.

"What are you still doing here? Ah, do you want to practice some more?"

That's it. I pushed myself off the ground quickly wincing noticeably when my muscles protested. 'Come on it's just a little pain. I'm sure there we'll be much more of it soon" I scowled darkly. My mind was not kind to me.

I knew I needed to get rid of my weakness to pain. My pain tolerance was low. Sure, it was to be expected, but I would still have to get rid of it soon. Pain is a huge part of being a shinobi. I know I probably wouldn't get a real taste of it until genin maybe chunin days if I was lucky, but the sooner my weaknesses were covered the better. My shinobi training started now so it's as good a time as any.

Rushing to catch up to my sensei we made our way to the kitchen. To my surprise, Tenzo-sensei got to work as soon as we made it to the kitchen making a delicious meal swiftly.

I read the scroll I found in the library as I waited for him to finish. It was actually quite interesting. The theory showing me depths of the three jutsu I never though there could be for such simple techniques. I soon learned why everyone was taught the basic three in the academy. The jutsu if mastered were extremely useful.

I contemplated whether I had enough chakra for these techniques or not. I decided to risk it tomorrow morning before any other training so I would be at full strength for the jutsu. If I didn't have enough chakra I hoped the Anbu would make themselves useful.

The worst case scenario I died. It wasn't such a bad thought. Maybe I would finally join my family. 'or not' a little voice in the back of my head whispered. This thought scared me the most. What if I died only to be reincarnated again or worse. What if I never ended up with my family.

As if sensing the somber mood sensei broke me out of my thoughts. "Are you going to finish that?" His eyebrow raised as he stared at me from behind his empty plate.

"Sorry sensei, I just got lost in thought," I mumbled digging in.

Finishing my food fast I took the dishes to the sink leaving them for later.

"Ready sensei?" He was already gone a pile of leaves in his place. Cursing I ran to the arena only to find no one there. 'Couldn't he say goodbye?' Alright, time for my practice.

Picking up a few leaves left over from my sensei I tried to stick them to my palms. This didn't seem too hard. My concentration wavered and the leaves fell to the ground.

I practiced until I grew frustrated. The progress was slow but I did get better. I knew this simple exercise had to be mastered before I could move to the cool stuff like tree walking or water walking, not to mention I had to master that before even attempting to make my armor. I hoped to be able enough with my chakra control to start making the armor next year. I had no way of knowing if I could do it by that time, oh well I shouldn't dwell on this.

Getting into position I started meditating. I was getting better until I woke up a few hours later my body stiff from the meditating position I was in far too long. I guess the physical exercise took more out of me than I realized.

Yawning I got up deciding dinner was a good idea. After dinner, I made my way to shower playing with the water happily.

It was a truly satisfying feeling watching my water triumph over the inferior spray. It was then I came up with the idea of naming it. It wasn't just water anymore so it seemed ridiculous to call it that. I was a bit disappointed in myself for not noticing this sooner. I needed to think on this.

I got to bed feeling tired. I needed to better my stamina. A bit of running and stretching didn't prepare me for this. I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a start breathing wildly from my nightmare. Running a hand trough my hair in a motion I knew must look comic on a child, that is if anyone was watching. I sighed in frustration. This has to stop sometime, right? Not likely, with my first family dead and the new one keeping me isolated. I know I need to stop agonizing over this, but I can't. It's simply too hard to let go. I decided to give myself a moment to remember their faces still happy. A few tears slipped by, I let them. I knew I needed to cry. The ninja fronts of having no emotions were bullshit. Everyone needs to mourn. I will be happy one day.

I moved getting out of bed knowing sleep was hopeless at this point. It was four o'clock a bit soon but nothing unusual for ninja right? I decided to stop thinking about useless things and go get breakfast. I studied the seals for the transformation technique deciding I wanted to learn this one first. The possibility of looking in the mirror and finding my older self very appealing at the moment.

Breakfast over I headed towards the bathroom intent on practicing before the mirror. I went trough the hand seals on my way over and over. My small fingers felt clumsy but I was confident I wouldn't make a mistake.

I was glad I practiced so close to my room. About 10 unsuccessful and 35 almost passable attempts later I was back in bed exhausted. Okay, maybe I should take a little nap. I woke up around a few hours later surprised to find it was at the reasonable time of 10 o'clock. I still had the whole day ahead of me I cheered mentally.

I spent most of the day practicing katas and running. The training was almost as exhausting, as yesterday but with no one hovering over me, I still had enough energy to practice sticking now three leafs to my palms and forehead for hours.

Settling in for meditation after dinner I managed to stay under for 15 minutes. I was glad to see progress. I was much calmer after meditation this helped me with my water practices. I frowned it really needed a name.

I fell asleep thinking of what tomorrow would bring. I hope sensei won't be disappointed.

* * *

Okay, I decided using the word water over and over gets boring.

If you want to suggest a name do so. I'll try to search up Japanese water deities for inspiration.

I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! I never thought I would get any reviews. Thank you guys for being so sweet :)


End file.
